Divide
by KayWritess
Summary: Watching everything fall and crumble from her own hands has finally taken a toll on her. The crimson eyed master thief decided it was time to confide in one of the two people she trusted, Mercury Black. Will he understand, or will he think she's running away from more than just their wicked deeds? Turmoil ensues, especially when a demon from her past returns. **GRAPHIC EMERCURY**


EMERCURY

Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black

DIVIDE

"What are you saying Em?" He said his voice rising a little. No matter how much they bicker, he knew their bond was deeper than any other relationship he'd had, and he knew it even rivaled the relationship between her and their leader. "Em?"

"I don't think this is what I want anymore." Her eyes flew to his clenched fists.

"You want to leave." Her silence was unbearable. "Look at me."

"I just don't want this. We destroyed a whole city, Merc."

"You wanted to kill a man just for going against us. Now, you have a conscience? What is this really about, Emerald?" He asked hoping for a better answer than the one developing in his mind.

"Can you please stop yelling like a mad man?" She whispered loudly. Emerald paced around the room before sitting on her bed. She looked up at him and his rigid posture. She hadn't seen him like this in a very long time. Emerald gestured for him to sit with her. Once she felt his weight and warmth next to her she relaxed a little. "You-You can't be okay with all of this."

"What if I am? Does that make me evil in your eyes?"

"Mercury, you know me better than that."

"Do I?" Emerald hopped up from the bed.

"I'm not doing this with you! I came to you, you! I was not okay with this! I was ready to suffer in silence and play the part for you. Then, I saw how you took your happiness and I thought I could take mine!" Big crimson eyes glittered, and he could see the moisture pooling aching to tip over. She had been hurting, but he too was upset.

"You need to stop yelling."

"I looked up to you! I lo-"She caught her breath as he nearly flew off the bed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Never mind. I'll do this for you. It's what you want, right?"

"Emerald." He breathed. All he got was the wind from the door as she slammed it.

Mercury moved faster than ever out of the door. In seconds his fingers wrapped around her arms and he dragged her back into the room.

Neo looked on from the central lounge a knowing smile spreading across her face. She heard the trademark clacking of heels.

"What is all of this noise? In case you forgot this is a secret hideout." She scolded to no one but a silent Neo. "Where are they?"

The girl shrugged. Cinder looked at the two bedroom doors and headed towards Mercury's. Neo's multicolored orbs followed her every movement. She pondered the idea that she would give up and retire upstairs, but that fell through as she turned towards Emerald's.

Neo flashed in front of her.

"Move," Neo shook her head seconds before Cinder's eyes went gold. The barely five foot girl moved out of the way. More yelling was heard making cinder throw the door open. "All of this noise for wha-" Her words dissolved as she saw Mercury's body thrusting viciously between Emerald's thighs. Cinder slammed the door closed in shock and horror.

Five minutes earlier, he had successfully pulled her back into the room. "I'm not going to argue with you."

"Stop pretending to be the bigger person Em! If anything, you are petty as shit for acting like this.

"I'm fucking petty? I'm fucking petty! Says the king himself."

"Emerald." He said stepping so close that her legs hit the edge of the bed. "If you don't lower your GODDAMN voice-"

"What are you gonna do?" She said stepping up to his face. "Huh? What? Hit me? I'd absolutely LOVE to kick your ass-"She was silenced by his lips. The pair pulled away like the contact burned. He kissed her again and she let him. Her soft plump lips invited him in. His tongue greedily swam around her mouth tasting as much as he could.

"You're not leaving. Not me." He said in between breaths.

"Mercury, this won't change anything."

"You. Are. Not. Leaving." He growled out. She had never seen this side of her partner. He was truly furious. She knew he would be upset but not like this. In the end, she thought he would be upset, but his own desires would surpass their friendship.

That look in his dark onyx eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she still felt her panties moisten at the look of desperation in his eyes. "You can't leave me."

"Mercury-"Her back hit the mattress as he climbed on top of her.

"Off!" Her hands peeled off the clothing, but it was too slow for him. Luckily she wasn't wearing her usual attire. He pushed her pants down revealing soft brown legs. "Open." Slowly she opened her legs. The small mint green triangle that he imagined so many times only angered him. He wanted to nuzzle his face in between her warm thighs and revel in the comfort he'd feel for the first and last time.

"Mercury!" She moaned making him realize that he was actually nibbling on the inside of her thigh. He gave her one smooth lick and her back arched off the bed. "OH!"

He was inside her in seconds pumping in and out of her. She was so tight and hot that it scared him, hurting her, but he hurt too. "Not…leaving…me." His hands had a death grip on the sheets as his hips moved in and out of her.

"Mercury! Oh fu-"Her hands clawed at his back making him move faster, harder. "Mercury, I-I'm gonna-"Her hand pushed his hips away but he held her tight against him. Crystal clear cum ran down his thighs. All he could hear was the wet slapping of their bodies, and he wasn't stopping until his body gave up on him.

Thirty minutes later, Cinder walked back into the common room where Neo sat enjoying a solo game of chess. "Are they still in there?"

The girl simply nodded with a smirk on her face. The sounds she heard coming from behind that bedroom door was her only form of entertainment. The leader's irritation evident. She sat next to the petite girl in silence, waiting.

It was the third round and their bodies moved slow and lazily against one another. Her body felt raw and hypersensitive; while his was shuddering with exhausted pleasure. His mouth covered hers in a sloppy kiss that she responded to. He entwined their fingers and squeezed gently. Each thrust had him dangling over the edge and she was constantly pushing him.

"Ooh," She moaned clenching tight around him.

"Em-"He groaned as his seed finally poured into her.

"M-mercury." Two drained bodies collapsed. Nothing but jagged breaths and names escaped their lips.

The alarm on his watch went off startling him awake. The silver assassin silenced it before realizing where he was. Her body lay underneath him breathing softly. He could see the bruises and bite marks that littered her body, and a twisted smile broke across his face. Metal feet padded their way out of her room.

He moved in silence to the break room. Cinder's eyes raked across his form. Neo smiled.

"Mercury," She said. He turned around with a dead serious look on his face. One she hadn't seen since they met. "Is there something you and Emerald need to tell me?"

"Why don't you ask her? Give her some rest though. She's had a long night with a lot on her mind." He said walking back to the room.

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided to leave it alone until Emerald wakes up. "I like it quiet. Make sure you keep it that way." She said.

Once he stepped into the room, he saw her bed was empty. Before the panic set in she stepped back into the room from the bathroom. Her hair was tied into two small buns. Mercury eyed the towel that was clung to her body. Desire and scorn filled him. It wasn't the way he wanted their first time to be.

"I can't even begin to explain-"

"I'm not leaving." She said in one breath. Guilt assaulted him.

"Listen!" He yelled. "I'm sorry not for what we did last night but for- If you want to leave we can anytime."

"We?" She asked moving towards her wardrobe. "Since when did you want to leave with me."

"I just want to be with you." He stepped closer

"What about everything she promised you? The whole reason why you joined us and-"

"A promise is nothing if it gets in the way of me being with you."

"What are you saying? Since when do we?" She made several strange gestures with her hands never noticing how close he came to her. "I really just need you to explicitly tell me what you mean." She said growing extremely frustrated.

"I will go wherever you go." She gave him a face. Rough hands gripped her towel. "Anywhere, anytime." He dropped to his knees nosing the place between her thighs.

"Mercury-"

"I love you, too. Now, quiet I'm trying to eat." Throwing one leg over his shoulder he pulled the towel off. He licked the freshly shaven skin and savored the taste of her juices. He wondered how long he had her creaming since the shower. He moaned loudly making her gush.

"Oh god, yes. Don't-don't, Mercury!" He threw her other thigh over, and she rocked against his face. Large hands gripped her ass pushing her further into his mouth. "Fuck Merc!" She slid down his body. "I-you right now." She pushed his boxers down. Taking his length into her hands she slid it between her still sensitive lips and worked up a slow grind. That combined with her moans was driving him insane. One finger slid into her before his cock took its place.

"One night," She smiled as he lifted her hand into his. "I slipped out of our room because it was really hot in there. Even after I stripped it was still blazing."

"Wait, you stripped in the middle of the night? With me right across from you?" He asked.

"Stop it, I saw her in the hallway. It was the look in her eyes. A look, I have seen many times in the eyes of everyone else." The sunlight shining on them giving their skin a glow. "It was the same light I saw once in yours."

"I'm a sociopath, a murderous sociopath, with extreme issues."

"Do I look stupid? I know all of this. You could never be evil in my eyes."

"Even if I killed someone you loved?" She shook her head. "Even Cinder?" She looked up at him, his dark eyes to others void of emotion, but she is becoming a master a reading them.

"I love you. You big idiot." She smacked his face lightly.

"I loved you first." He said. Emerald pulled him up until he was wedged firmly between her warm thighs. Her head tilted to the side analyzing him.

"Did you?" He nodded and groaned as she scooted closer to him. "Do you still?" When he nodded, she swirled her hips.

"Fuck, Emerald. You're going to be so. Fucking. Sore."

"And hungry." Mercury smiled. Sliding his shirt on her smaller frame, he tugged her out of the room. Emerald plopped down on the sofa while Mercury moved to the kitchen.

"What does my little Emmy wish to eat? Besides me?"

"Everything!" She called. "I'm starving."

"There's nothing in here. Wanna grab takeout?"

When they came back, there was a small crowd in the base. There were members of the White Fang speaking with Cinder and Neo. "Well now that we are all here," She said with that same voice drenched in feminine emphasis. "we can commence this little meeting. Mercury Emerald, Adam and members of the White Fang."

"Hello again." Adam said as he removed his mask.

"Hey," Mercury said.

"What is this about?"

"Due-"

"Roman is missing and presumed to be dead. He was the only thread linking our efforts. With him gone it is time we split to pursue our own goals."

"Entirely?" Mercury asked.

"Yes." Cinder finally stated. "It might be time for us to revisit what we each want."

Emeralds words and breath fled her body. Those dark eyes never left her face and nervousness had her skin buzzing. "Excuse me, you guys I'll be right back." She slid into the bathroom on the opposite side of the hideout.

"I remember when I first walked up to you. I was looking for your father. You had a look in your eyes a lust for power. What is it that you lust for now?"

Her chest was heavy. She couldn't breathe properly as her hands gripped the countertops. She heard the door open and close behind her. "I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well right now."

"I'd say you look like you've seen a ghost." His finger hooked under her chin. His branded version of begging for her to look at him. He used to do it all the time then, but it was the very first time that she thought hit her the hardest.

Back when they were camping in the forest to disguise their plans, she had the urge to walk around she loved the dark of the night. It was perfect to create illusions. People were vulnerable in the dark. Much easier to manipulate.

 _'_ _What is a girl like you doing out here?" She heard a male voice approaching her. "In the dark? All alone?" She smiled to herself at his words. "You do know that there are predators out there right._

 _"_ _Of course. I'm one of them." She said flatly._

 _"_ _That depends." He was in front of her in a flash. "The one with the eyes." He added in a whisper. "Red eyes, blood red, but innocent as an angel."_

 _"_ _Ha, that's hilarious."_

 _"_ _I can smell it. Pure as freshly fallen snow. What is a girl like you doing with a band of criminals, murderers, and monsters?"_

 _"_ _I'm not a girl-I'm twenty three. This-this is where I belong." She looked to the ground that had her legs covered in darkness._

 _"_ _Give me one reason to believe that."_

 _"_ _Sin." She said as she turned and walked back to the camp._

 _"_ _Your leader… is not to be trusted for long." Emerald stopped dead in her tracks._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Can't you sense it? She is more grim than human."_

 _"_ _You have no idea the things she has done for me." His body soon towered over her._

 _"_ _They always do until your services are no longer needed, but do not take as me trying to spoil you against her-"_

 _"_ _Then what are you doing? Following me out here?"_

"Your eyes- even now they're still so innocent. After all the things I've done in attempt to corrupt you. It's refreshing and still enchanting."

"The last time I saw you, you were on a quest to win back your lover."

"She was never my lover. You however" His hand touched her shoulder tenderly. "Do you remember my touch?"

"You can't touch me like that anymore."

"You think you belong to him?" He chuckled darkly. "I see he has realized how amazing you are." He loomed closer until her back hit the wall. "Do not forget who loved you first."

"I-you never loved me and I would appreciate it if you never spoke to me again. Especially if you're going to lie to my face." He grabbed her as she tried to leave.

"I never lied to you."

"You told me you didn't love anyone, but when the time was right, you were quick to jump ship and find you one true love. Bye Adam."

"We are nowhere near done with this conversation."

"We were done before it ever began. I'm not letting you do this to me again." She said trying desperately hard not to let her voice falter.

"Do what talk to you? Apologize? Love you?" It was her turn to laugh.

"You think I'm that stupid, really? What she didn't want you? That's so funny. You've been pining for how long? Only to have her reject you. That's why you're here." She held his gaze as she pushed the door open roughly. Adam is and always had been faster than her. His arms wrapped around her small shoulders. "Mercury," She breathed watching the silver haired assassin turn the corner.


End file.
